


Broken-Hearted Love

by darkrhiannon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony's hearts are broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken-Hearted Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelicityGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fractals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503306) by [FelicityGS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS). 



  


Because Felicity’s [If and Only ](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25539)If is so very full of awesome.


End file.
